


Prison Visit

by ToniTheTaco



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, here you go arty, ocxcanon, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniTheTaco/pseuds/ToniTheTaco
Summary: Dimitri has a visitor
Relationships: Dimitri/Sarah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Prison Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arty_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/gifts).



Dimitri sat in his cell, absolutely miserable,   
All he did. For research. Now completely gone down the drain,   
Why hadn’t he seen it earlier… All those promises Clive made, to make a time machine, they were all just empty promises.   
He no longer wanted Claire for himself, he just wanted her to live. She had plans for a future with Layton. And now she could never get that.

“Dimitri Allen, you have a visitor.” The guard spoke with a blank expression, leading Dimitri into the visitors room, where a lady was waiting, 

“Sarah?...” Dimitri could hardly believe it, small tears pricking at his eyes, the woman smiled and waved, “Hello, Dimitri” Her voice was sweet, 

Dimitri sat down, looking at her with sorrow, “Sarah, I-I’m so sor-” 

“Hush. I forgive you, of course, you weren’t the one who tried to level London, now were you?” She joked, trying to light the mood, 

“N-no, I guess not, heh.” Dimitri let out a bittersweet laugh, 

“And because I love you, Dimitri.” Sarah played with the cuff of her sleeve, blushing a small bit, “And I’ll pay the bail.”

Dimitri blushed, “You… You love me?” He smiled, “I love you too, but I don’t want you to pay any bails, I’ve done a horrible crime, and I want to do my sentence”

“That’s sweet. Dimitri, but I’m afraid I’ve already paid for it, you’re leaving tomorrow, make sure you have everything” She smirked. Before walking off, leaving Dimitri to get taken back to his cell,   
Dimitri was in shock, but he had a warmth in his chest,   
Somebody loved him, and that was what mattered to him now.


End file.
